Letters Untold
by Maria Magdalene Mesmer
Summary: It happened the day she thought her life was about to change. Instead, their lives were changed forever because of her.
1. To Hino Kahoko

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Best viewed with story width in 1/2 format. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: Something out of boredom and way too much indie films at night. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TO HINO KAHOKO**

# # #

_YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL! Look! Look at what you've done—what you did to yourself! Oh, why do you have to leave so early today? You're usually almost late or just in time. If only you left home at the usual time, _this_ wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be there right now, sprawled-eagle on the hard pavement. _

_The man inside the car hasn't left his seat. You wonder and hope that he's unscathed after crashing headfirst onto that post. The whole thing wasn't entirely his fault. He was actually trying to avoid you but you just moved the wrong way. You don't want to blame him for everything because you know you also have fault in the whole incident._

_Then you begin to wonder what time it is. No . . . wait. You checked your phone a while ago, and you vaguely remembered it was only six thirty._

_Well . . . this is just great. No matter how badly you want to move your body, you can't. You just couldn't. All you could do is lie down there, and feel the cold breeze passing by. Well, at least, you could still sense the temperature. That's a good sign. Who else could be up at this early in the morning? Oh, speaking of the devils, here they are._

_It must be bad—very bad because of how horrified their faces appear. They all look like they're scared to approach you. What's the matter—shoot! Your skirt! Oh no, you better wish you're not flashing them with your unflattering underwear._

_From the crowd starting to form around you, a woman kneels right next to you. You could feel her palm on the side of your neck. It's warm. It somehow gave you hope. You could hear her say things to you, but you couldn't understand a word. Next to her, there's a man with his phone pressed against his ear. Maybe he's asking for immediate help; also, he knows the woman. While turning his neck towards the sign on the nearest corner, (probably telling whoever he was talking to of your current location) he places an assuring hand on the woman's shoulder. Glinting on his ring finger is a silver band. Ah! You get it now, they're married. Well, good for them._

_There's a group of students trying to identify you from afar. Good thing you're wearing your school uniform or else they are going to have a hard time figuring out which school you go to. They'll know immediately that you're from Seiso Gakuen. If they need a more specific means of knowing you, someone has to look inside your bag. Your ID and other personal belongings with your name on it are all in there. All you need is someone brave enough like the woman to step forward._

_While the commotion thickens, your sight starts to betray you. You can't seem to focus your eyes on the people around you any longer. Everything is starting to lose its shape; and the colour of their clothes and hair begins to swirl right before you. You need to take a break from this. You need to put your attention on something else, and try and keep calm while they sort you out. But where should you place it instead? Hmm . . . all you can see, beside them, is the sky. . . ._

_The sky . . . is as beautiful as you saw it before leaving home. Suddenly you found every trace of thought focused solely on the clouds drifting above as if this sad fate never happened. And slowly you let go of everything else as you contemplate on the people that mattered to you—that have touched your life. Throughout the years you've lived your life, have you ever given thought of what kind of memory you'll be leaving them with? Have you ever considered how they're going to react if you never made it alive? Or what will their life be after you're gone?_

_Maybe now is the time to think about how you want to leave them. It may be too late for them to know, but you could at least try and hope that, whatever your message is, it will reach them unconsciously. Use the sky. Skywrite your last messages and let the wind deliver it for you. Go on. Write your first letter while you still can._

* * *

Note: Let's see. Who should she write to first? Any guesses?

12.18.10


	2. To Kira Akihiko

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Best viewed with story width in 1/2 format. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: Hi again! Here's the second letter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**TO KIRA AKIHIKO**

# # #

_DO NOT BE ALARMED by the arrival of the police car in Seiso Gakuen this early in the morning. It must have caused quite a spectacle on the grounds. Rest assured I did nothing wrong. . . . It was more like what happened to me earlier._

_Because the chairman will not be available for the whole month, the officers will look for you instead. You're the most trusted member of the board so you're the one they will look for to discuss the full detail of the accident with. You'll be sitting behind your handsome desk the whole time, listening very carefully to every word with your trademark calmness. You will definitely ask about the man involved, and if there was any foul play. But they will tell you the one thing you don't want to hear: The truth that it was really just an accidental death._

_Even though the man behind the wheels is penalised for what happened, you will choose not to believe this story, and, eventually, will lose your temper. The policemen will try and ask you to calm down but you have already leaped off your chair, knocking it backward on the floor. The only way to settle this mess is when somebody comes rushing into your office to stop you from possibly assaulting one or both of the officers that could lead you in trouble._

_Kira-riji, it's alright. Please contain yourself. They are telling the truth so let them go. It was a catastrophe that both me, and that man was not at all expecting. Please, ease yourself back in your seat and think of the following steps you should do._

_Whatever you are planning, I wish you wouldn't make it too grand. A moment of silence is enough for me. I don't deserve anything impressive in my honour because I think I'm one of the most common students to attend your school. I did not win awards. I did not join in any competitions in the name of Seiso. I probably would have graduated without any special mention. _

_But, you know what, Kira-riji. Even though I have only been under your guidance as a member of the board for only a couple of months, you have been quite supportive of me throughout my passion in music. I must thank you for that. I shall never forget those two very memorable opportunities you gave me._

_First: for giving me a chance to perform for a PTA meeting with Tsuchiura-kun. I only hope I did not disappoint you and the rest of the guests that evening with our presentation. Second: for giving me your permission to take lessons under Saotome-sensei's teaching. I could still recall how I barged in on your conversation with Kanazawa-sensei that afternoon. _

_You treated me with extraordinary exceptions, like I was a student from the Music Department. I could not thank you enough for that. So, I hope you take this time to think of the most modest way you can on how you would like the whole school to remember me. It shouldn't take you long. I don't want to stress you out because I know how much time and effort you put into your work. I don't want to contribute to the creases on your forehead or to the greys on your crown of ebony._

_Well, it's been a few minutes. Are you done thinking? Have you finally come to a decision? I think it's time for you to hold a meeting for the teachers and staffs. . . . Or you might want to tell somebody else before them?_

* * *

Note: The Kira I'm referring to here is the one in the manga. For me, the Kira in the OVA was a total douche, and that's not the Kira Kure Yuki had in mind. The OVA may have had KOEI's blessings but I didn't like it much.

12.20.10


	3. To Etou Kiriya

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Best viewed with story width in 1/2 format. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: Next.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TO ETOU KIRIYA**

# # #

_IT'S NO SURPRISE that Kira-riji will tell you the incident first because you're the closest relative he could confine the information with; and because he knows that you and I are quite acquainted with each other. Another reason could be that he will have some difficulty on how to address the matter throughout the school, so he will choose to tell you before them. It will serve as a quick preparation for him, and will be a news you're not willing to accept immediately; just like your cousin. Sorry for ruining your day already but you have to know; and I want you to know sooner because I don't want to see you so clueless when you go to Seiso today to look for me after classes._

_I never told you this but you were a complete jerk when you introduced yourself to me. If you stayed a little longer back then, I think I might have slapped you for your intrusion. So be thankful I didn't._

_After that, I thought I'll never see you again. But there you were, on the same park I go to on weekends when I feel like my room is not enough for a few hours of undisturbed practise session. The way you snuck up on me like that nearly gave me a heart attack, and the way you answered my questions was very immature. I just don't want to slap you anymore; I want to punch you instead. No matter how careful I was to avoid you on the Saturdays and Sundays that followed, it seems that we were destined to meet. . . . Or you have the twins to thank for that. If they never cried and got lost, I would have got away with the whole thing . . . and we would have never get to know each other. That would have been awful, wouldn't it?_

_You're very peculiar. I mean, to sleep on a bench like that during a cold season with people walking by, don't you think that was rather careless of you? But I guess it was really meant to be. Without you, I have no idea what I was supposed to do with those two kids._

_You must think I was off my rocket when I picked up my violin in order to distract the twins. You can't blame me, it's the only thing I could think of to calm them down; and mind you, it worked!_

_Etou-kun, when you asked me about the comparison between you and him in regard with your violin skills, I'm afraid I cannot answer you the way you expect me to. You see, I know exactly who you meant, but I'm in no position to judge the two of you; both of you are amazing, that's for sure, and I will never be able to catch up with you guys . . . especially not now. . . ._

_Please promise me one thing: that you will stop comparing yourself to him. It's not doing you any favour. You're an incredible violinist and you have to take my word for it, please? That's the least you could do for me. Someday, I'm sure you're going to be known for your authenticity and your skill alone. You will conduct concerts all over the world; and when that happens—when you have established yourself as a renowned performer, remember not to forget about me. Don't forget what I was like, how childish I may have acted in your eyes. How we spent that afternoon looking for the twins' mother. Because even though I looked frustrated through it all, I actually enjoyed that day. Thank you for being there. For making me smile by the end of the day._

* * *

Note: That's the third. Wonder who's next. It's pretty obvious at this point, I guess?

12.24.10


	4. To Kanazawa Hiroto

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Best viewed with story width in 1/2 format. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: Next letter goes to . . .

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**TO KANAZAWA HIROTO**

# # #

_WHILE YOU SMOKE, and watch your cat finish the meal you gave him at your usual spot in the garden, you will be interrupted by a fellow teacher. You'll react very lightly to the sudden meeting, and insists that it may have something to do with the new petty policy that you have no intention of attending . . . till Kira-riji himself shows up. He will ask the teacher he sent to fetch you to leave the two of you alone._

_You will smirk at him because of your answer but he will not change his grim look. When you ask him what the matter was, he would simply tell you that Seiso lost a student today. At this, you will hear yourself laugh nervously, and you would think that Kira-riji is trying to mess with you. Perhaps a payback for the silly things you told him last week. But he will shake his head, and tell you that you know the student very well. The cigarette in between your lips will fall to the ground._

_Momentarily freezing on your bench, you will cough and stutter to know who the unlucky student is. He mentions my name, and the colour in your face leaves you. Your hand will shake and will dive inside the pocket of your coat to pull the pack of cigars. Successfully sticking another in your mouth, you light it with trembling hands. For the first time, Kira-riji won't mind that you're smoking in front of him. On the contrary, he will ask you to pass the pack and the lighter. Both of you will sit in silence on the bench, puffing away smoke rings, and inhaling in as much as you can just to get rid of the news in your mind._

_But make sure this is the last time you do, Kanazawa-sensei. I don't want you smoking no more. This is the only wish I could ask from you—for your health as well._

_I don't understand why gave up on your voice—the one we heard recorded in the old cassette tape. That was yours, wasn't it? The look on your face—how you held it close to you when we accidentally came across it. You don't need to hide the fact anymore. I did my own investigation._

_Are you worried you won't be able to do it anymore? You won't be as good as you were before? Nonsense! I've walked on you humming, and sometimes singing even though you keep your voice as quiet like a whisper. You still have it, maybe not as perfect, but I know you can still do it. You're voice actually has more flavour now; and you should know exactly what to do with that. You can just think of it as cooking. You're good at that, right? So make it work! Please don't give up on it. It's not too late to get it all back._

_Sensei, I want you to tell my friends what happened to me before the official announcement. You know where to find them. If it's alright, have them assembled in the auditorium we always used for meetings during the competition. I would like for them to know the news from you. You have been the best teacher to guide me throughout the competition even with your lazy antics. Please, sensei, will you do it for me?_

_And . . . someone has to tell my family but that is optional for you. I know that telling my friends at school will be emotionally hard for you, so if it's possible, I don't want it to be you who will break the news to my family. I don't think you can handle the stress after explaining everything to my schoolmates. So, let someone else take the task. But knowing you, you might want to be there when it's delivered._

_That would be all, sensei. Do remember what I asked from you. It's for your own good._

* * *

Note: Damn right!

12.28.10


End file.
